This is love
by Bulecelup
Summary: “Aku tak ingin kau mati, Matt...” “Kalau begitu aku akan hidup sampai 1000 tahun lagi.” “Manusia tak dapat hidup sampai 1000 tahun, bodoh...” “Untukmu, semuanya pasti bisa.” MxM.


**Title: **This is love

**Pair: **Matt x Mello.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary: **"Aku tak ingin kau mati, Matt..." "Kalau begitu aku akan hidup sampai 1000 tahun lagi." "Manusia tak dapat hidup sampai 1000 tahun, bodoh..." "Untukmu, semuanya pasti bisa." MxM.

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Matt terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara isak tangis. Dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk dan badan yang rasanya susah sekali untuk di gerakan, dia memutar posisi tubuhnya yang tadinya tidur menghadap meja lampu di pojok tempat tidur ke sebelahnya. Dimana dia tahu ada Mello di sana, tidur tepat di sampingnya.

"Mello?" pemuda berambut merah _burgundy _itu tentu saja tak menyangka akan menemukan orang yang dia kasihi menangis sampai terisak di sampingnya.

Ya, Mello menangis. Dengan kedua kaki yang dia lipat ke dada dan wajah di benamkan di antara kedua lutut kakinya. Matt buru-buru menyalakan lampu meja dan segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Mello yang kecil.

"Mels, kenapa kamu menangis?" tanyanya dengan lembut. "Ini juga masih tengah malam... apa yang terjadi? Apakah kau bermimpi buruk?"

Mello tak menjawab, hanya menganggukan kepalanya kebawah sedikit.

Matt sedikit bernafas lega. Setidaknya dia tahu penyebab Mello menangis, sekarang dia harus mencari cara untuk mengatasinya.

"Peduli untuk menceritakannya kepadaku?" Tawarnya dengan lembut. Matt semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Mello, membawa tubuh pemuda maniak cokelat itu untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya.

"Aku...bermimpi...." perkataan Matt terbukti ampuh, Mello perlahan-lahan mau mengangkat kepalanya. menunjukan mukanya yang merah dan bercak air mata segar terlihat di pipinya. "Aku... bermimpi...tentang kematian."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Kematian?" Matt sedikit tersentak kaget. Dia tahu betul kalau Mello sedikit trauma dengan yang namanya '_kematian._' Entah mengapa kata-kata itu begitu tabu dan mengerikan bagi Mello, bahkan hanya dengan menyebutkan kata-kata itu saja dapat membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada jeda yang cukup panjang.

"Aku...aku melihatmu mati, Matt," ucap Mello dengan nada pahit. Dengan lembut dia menyatukan jari jemari tangannya dengan Matt. "Aku...aku melihatmu tersiksa, terluka, dan... kau merana..."

Matt tak berbicara sepatah katapun, dia membiarkan Mello untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku...tak ingin kau mati, Matt..." setetes air mata jatuh kembali dari mata Mello, diapun mendesakan kepalanya ke bawah leher Matt, mencari perlindungan dan kehangatan.

"Hmph..." Matt meletakan dagunya di atas kepala Mello, dia bisa mencium wangi shampoo Lavender yang Mello gunakan. "Kalau begitu aku akan hidup sampai 1000 tahun lagi." Katanya dengan nada bercanda.

Mello mendengus, dia paling tak suka jika Matt mulai melawak. "Manusia tak dapat hidup sampai 1000 tahun, bodoh..."

"Untukmu," Matt memberikan kecupan kecil di atas kepala Mello, lalu mengelus wajah Mello menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Semuanya pasti bisa."

Mello tahu Matt mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk membuatnya tak bersedih lagi, dan lagipula omongannya juga tak masuk akal sama sekali.

Tapi, dia tahu kalau Matt bersungguh-sungguh dalam mengatakan hal itu. Apa yang Matt katakan hanyalah kiasan belaka. Yang dia maksudkan tentu saja adalah rasa cinta dan sayangnya kepada Mello tak akan pernah habis, tak akan pernah lenyap. Bahkan hingga 1000 tahun lagi, walaupun raga dan jiwanya harus hilang dari muka bumi ini.

"Nah," Matt melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Mello, dan beranjak untuk mematikan lampu meja. "Ayo kembali tidur, besok pagi kita mempunyai banyak tugas, iya kan?"

Sebuah senyuman kecil terpampang di wajah merah Mello. "Ya, kau benar."

Sebelum membawa Mello untuk kembali merebahkan kepala, Matt sempat mencium bibir kecil sahabatnya itu. Lalu memeluknya dengan erat di bawah selimut.

"Kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, bodoh."

Lalu mereka tidur kembali dengan damainya, dengan senyuman di wajah mereka berdua.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Mizu no Akashi, **_**by:Tanaka Rie **_~Lacus Clyne~)

**MATTGASM: **You have promised to me you'll live forever....for me. But now you're gone, before me. Thanks for reading.

**OMAKE: **judul "_This is love_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, di nyanyikan oleh _Utada Hikaru_ untuk _FREEDOM OVA. _


End file.
